Accidentally in LOVE
by HanayakaXy
Summary: How would you deal with unconventional and surprising love? You don't even know that you had learned to love someone for just spending time with that certain someone to solve your best friends' problem. NaruSaku SasuIno. Please R&R! No flames!
1. One

**Summary: How would you deal with unconventional and surprising love? You don't even know that you had learned to love someone for just spending time with that certain someone to solve your best friends' problem.**

**Pairings: NaruSaku, SasuIno**

**Accidentally in Love**

**by: sasuino811**

"Sasuke, you're the biggest asshole in this whole universe! From now on we're over." Exclaimed Yamanaka Ino to the popular guy Uchiha Sasuke.

"Fine, I won't give a shit about it." He answered.

The 18-year old blond girl run off.

She went to the parking lot and entered to her car.

She pushed the engine and drove off.

**At Yamanaka's residence:**

"Where's Ino?" Asked her best friend Haruno Sakura to Yamanaka's maid.

"Madam, she's in her room." The maid answer.

"Hurry up and give me the her room's key!" Sakura said panicly.

The maid gave her the key and she run off upstairs.

The pink hair lady unlock the door to see Ino burying her face on the pillow, crying.

"Ino, why the hell you ditched the last period?"

"Sakura, leave me alone."

"Like I would leave you alone without telling me what happened. Now go on and tell me what the heck happened."

"Nothing we just broke up, that's it."

"Oh I thought it's a heavy problem, you guys just broke up." The cherry head said without realizing what she just said.

"yeah we just broke up."

"WAIT! WAIT! YOU BROKE UP WITH YOUR 2-YEAR BOYFRIEND? WHY SO?" Sakura said realizing what's the situation.

Ino wiped her tears and nodded.

"Because he is the biggest insensitive jerk in this whole planet!!"

"Ino, you love him, right?"

"Unfortunately, I still do! But this the wisest decision I ever made."

"Ino, you guys are like match made in heaven, both of you are popular, rich, smart, good looking."

"Sakura, lemme tell you this, it's not about compatibility, it's about chemistry and spark. He is not sweet, he never said 'I love you' to me, would you believe that? and the worst, I saw him hugging another woman. He never even embraced me for all this time, yes, we kissed but that's like not more than five times. I didn't even feel that jerk really loved me. He's an asshole."

"Okay Ino, calm down. I just can't believe the fact that he's hooking up with other woman? And whose this girl?"

"Hyuuga Hinata, the used-to-be-shy girl when we're in the middle school and she was Sasuke's ex-girlfriend when he was 9th grade."

"Okay your reason is quite reasonable. But maybe that hug doesn't mean anything."

"Oh come on Sakura, he never hug anyone like that. He never even do that to me."

"Why don't you give him a chance?"

"What for? to be hurt again? No, thanks."

"Ino, grow up. You're my best friend, I don't wanna see you hurt but that will make you happy too, right, to be with him again?"

"Maybe being with him make me happy but the thing is I am tired of being hurt. There's bunch of guys like me out there, I won't waste my life to him."

"Well, you have guts, I'll give you that. But you can't lie to yourself. You can't force yourself to date someone you don't like."

"I don't care at all."

"Ino, today is Friday. We should go to my friend's party."

"I am not feel like going."

"Ino? are you okay? I mean you never said 'no' to a party before."

"I am not feeling well."

"We're first year college, you know that, we can decide for ourselves but aren't you the one told me like a minute ago that you won't waste your life to him."

"But..."

"Fine, if you don't wanna go, I am gonna spend a night here, I want to make sure that you won't commit suicide and I want you to tell me all your problems regarding Sasuke to make you feel better."

"Yeah, thanks. You're the best, Sakura."

"I know. And I am the best cause I am your best friend, right?"

Ino nodded.

**At Uchiha's residence:**

"So you and Ino broke up, huh?" Uzumaki Naruto questioned his best friend.

"Yeah, dobe, for the last time, we. broke. up." Sasuke said in irritating tone.

"And why?"

"Cause we did."

"Oh okay, that answered my question." The blond boy said sarcastically.

"Do you still love her?"

"What do you think?"

"Maybe."

"Dobe, your dumb, she's my girlfriend for two years."

"So maybe she broke it off for quite reasonable reason."

"She saw me and Hinata hugging."

Naruto was shocked.

"Teme, you know the word hug? If you do, I am amazed."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"She should brake it off with you, seeing you hugging you with your ex-girlfriend is a really reasonable reason, wait! did you even hug her when you guys are together?"

Sasuke is just silent.

"I really thought that you and Ino are perfect. You guys are really compatible but why did you hug your ex?"

"No reason."

"You know, Sasuke, you're not a good liar. If you don't wanna tell why, it's fine as long as you will apologize to Ino."

"There's no chance I would be back to Ino."

"But you still love her, right?"

He kept quiet.

"Cool. That means 'yes'."

"Whatever."

"Oh and teme, I am gonna go now."

Naruto drove off to go home.

**A week later:**

_"Ino is really miserable because of the brake up. She became inactive and really quiet after that. And she lost pounds. Is she planning to kill herself? I need to do something about it. But how? I wonder what Sasuke felt about their brake up. Ino needs me, it's time to pay back her for those things she did to me."_ Sakura thought while walking at the campus.

Sakura saw Uzumaki Naruto.

_"Isn't that Uzumaki? Sasuke's best friend? I will ask him how's Sasuke after the brake up."_ Sakura thought again.

"Uzumaki!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Huh? who called me?" Naruto wondered loudly.

"I did." Sakura responded.

"Who are you?"

"I am Haruno Sakura, we went to the same middle school and high school."

"Oh yeah! I remember you, you're the friend of Sasuke's ex-girlfriend. What do you want anyway?"

"I am just gonna ask you some things."

"Like what?"

"How's Sasuke's doing after the brake up?"

"Speaking of that, Sasuke is like more quiet than usual, I know she still love your friend but he won't admit that, I really want them to be together again for him to be happier."

"Me too, I love my best friend. I want her to be happy, And she too, still affected because of their brake up."

"Yeah I know what you feel."

"Naruto, cooperate with me."

"Cooperate with you? How?"

"You and I want them to be happy, right? How about we would make them together again cause we both know that they still love each other!"

"That would be great! I am so in!"

"Good, Naruto, we should plan something great!"

"Hell yeah!"

"So when our first official meeting?"

"Maybe three days from now. What your name again?"

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura. What time?"

"I am just gonna call you, give me your cell phone number and email."

She gave her what he wants, her cell phone number and email.

"Okay, give your cell phone number and email too."

He did what she said.

"Our mission will be called **Sasuke and Ino: Together Again**." Naruto joked.

"I wonder if our mission will work out."

"Of course, Sakura-chan!"

"You just called me Sakura-_chan_?"

"Yeah! why? Isn't that cool?"

"Are you nuts? I am 18-years old not 8 years old. Just call me Sakura instead."

"Are you sure?"

"I am 100 percent sure, I am gonna go now cause I need to meet up with Ino. Bye!"

"Okay bye."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! New fanfiction from me. This is for all NaruSaku and SasuIno especially to my dearest best friend, genuineme11. She's simply the best. genuineme11 requested me to write a new story about this so yeah. And I saw lots of people like SasuHina, so that's it. Even though I hate that couple I included that for all SasuHina. But don't assume that this will end up with SasuHina cause it's a big fat NO! Oh and Thanks so much for all the reviewed I receieved from my other stories. And please, don't flame the couple! Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Damn, I am a review whore. Lol!! Take care you guys! LOve you!**

**----sasuino811**

**----Xyzah Luriellie (Xylie!)  
**


	2. Two

**Summary: How would you deal with unconventional and surprising love? You don't even know that you had learned to love someone for just spending time with that certain someone to solve your best friends' problem.**

**Pairings: NaruSaku, SasuIno**

**Declaimer: I am no owner of Naruto nor SasuIno and NaruSaku. Kishimoto owns them.**

**Accidentally in LOVE**

**Chapter 2**

**By: sasuino811**

**Normal POV**

It's been 3 weeks since Ino and Sasuke broke up.

They're not the one whose affected.

Even their bestfriends are really affected.

Ino and Sasuke are acting very weird individually.

Quiet, stoic, distant. Those are the words that everyone can describe them.

Well, to be exact Sasuke was those words before their broke up but now, he's worse.

Ino was never been like that before.

Sure, Ino got a bunch of boyfriends before Sasuke, but it's the first time that she became like that.

Even Sasuke, he got lots of girlfriends before he asked out Ino BUT like Ino, it's the first time happening to him.

Sakura is quite tired at Ino's attitude being quiet, stoic and distant but she can't blame her, she loves him TOO much not to care.

Naruto, he's tired at Sasuke's attitude long long long time ago, but Naruto won't let him down. It's just that, if Naruto's talking to him, it's just like he's talking to no one.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**Sakura's POV**

The bell rung, signaling that class was over.

It's Friday, it means Friday night at the club.

I pulled out my phone from my shoulder bag and dialed Ino's number.

The phone is ringing.

After few rings, Ino picked up the phone.

"Forehead?"

"Pig?"

"What?"

"Pig, where are you?"

"At the parking lot."

"Don't tell me you're going home."

"Fine, I won't tell you I am going home."

"You better not go home this early."

"I am not feeling well to go to the club tonight."

"Not again, pig."

"Why not, forehead?"

"We're not clubbing for three weeks."

"You can go by yourself."

"Like I would go without you."

"You're not gonna die without me."

"I don't wanna be a loner."

"Then don't go."

"I am gonna go to your house tomorrow at 9pm."

"Why?"

"I will pick you up."

"For what?"

"Let's go to the park, 75 miles away from our school."

"I won't go."

"You will go."

"Not."

"Ino, please."

"I am gonna think about it, no."

"Please."

"What are we going to do at the park anyways?"

"There's a lake not so far from the park, right?"

"Forehead, what about it?"

"Well remember, when we were still a kid we used to go in that lake to SHOUT out loud what we felt about something that bother us, so that something that bother us will gone."

"But forehead, there's nothing that bothers me."

"Yeah right."

"Fine then, tomorrow night at 9."

"Am I gonna pick you up?"

"NOPE. You're the worst driver EVER! I don't wanna die soon."

"Then, it's settled. Let's meet tomorrow at the park, 75 miles away from the school."

"Yeah, fine. BYE!"

"Bye, pig."

Now what am I gonna do?

Well how about call Naruto to start our first plan?

Why not.

I searched Naruto's name at my phonebook.

There he is.

I pressed the green button to call him.

At first try, no one was answering.

I tried for the second time and he picked up after 8 rings.

"Hello?"

"Who are you?"

"It's me, Haruno Sakura."

"Oh you."

"Yeah me."

"Who are you again?"

"I said I am Sakura. Remember? We have a mission together."

Long pause.

"Oh yeah! I already remember!"

"So where are you right now, Naruto?"

"I am at Morino Ibiki-sensei's room, having some detention."

"What are you going to do after that?"

"Go home, because that Sasuke is such an asshole and he didn't wait for me, he gone home."

"I am gonna go there. And let's talk about our first plan about our mission after your detention."

"Sure, I am gonna hung up now because Ibiki-sensei's coming and if he saw me talking to someone in the phone he'll gimme more detention. BYE!"

"Bye."

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

I am now outside at Ibiki-sensei's room.

I saw Naruto inside writing something, maybe he's a stupid student that's why he got detention.

After around 20 minutes Naruto stepped out at Ibiki-sensei's room.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Sorry if you waited for me."

"I told you not to call me Sakura-chan! Don't piss me off."

"My bad, I forgot, it's just that I am TOO respectful especially to a lady."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"So are we going to anywhere?"

"Well, where do you wanna go, Naruto?"

"Let's go to the mall cause I am starving, there's a new restaurant that just opened last night. How about we go there?"

"Fine then."

We went to parking lot together. My car is parked not too far from his car.

He got a nice sport car. Maybe his from a rich family too, well for sure he is, because this school is for rich people.

He called me out:

"Sakura-chan, how about just ride to my car."

"I said it's Sakura, I've got a car too if you hadn't notice."

"I know but how about I am just gonna drop you off to your house later?"

"How about my car?"

"Just call some people from your house to pick up your car."

Well this Uzumaki Naruto is surely nuts.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"I am serious because while driving, I wanna have some chat with you, to know more about you, y'know, since we're now partner."

I sighed. I gave up.

I contacted my house via cell phone to tell them to pick up my car.

After few rings, the maid answered the phone.

I know it's the maid because my parents are always at work.

"Haruno Residence, who do you want?"

"It's me, Sakura, tell the driver to pick up my car here in the school's parking lot. The driver has a duplicate of my car's key."

"Yes, madam. I would tell him. Do you need something else?"

"No."

I hung up the phone.

I looked at Naruto.

"It's settled, you will drop me off."

"Sure."

He opened his car's door for me.

And he stepped in the car and he drove off with me.

While driving...

We're talking to each other..

"So how many years do you know, Ino?"

"Almost 13 years."

"Wow. You guys must be so close."

"Yeah, more than you know."

"How do you guys met?"

"We were nursery, I was almost 5, kids were bullying me and then she defended me from the bullies and she kicked them in their asses. Ino is really popular ever since she started schooling. Lots of people respect her head to toe. People admire her too. No one can against her, if I have an enemy or enemies, she'll sure to defend me. She's always there for me."

"I see. Well Yamanakas are really rich people."

"So how about you, how do you met Sasuke?"

"Well it was the start of middle school and I transferred to your school and he's quiet and cold, and stoic and really an ass so I just thought to bug him and annoy him and then that's it. I can't actually remember how."

"Your weird."

"So do you have a boyfriend?"

"We broke up 7 months ago because he's an ass."

"Let me guess, he cheated on you."

"You guessed right. But I really don't care 'bout him. I realized I am too good for him. So you, do you have girlfriend?"

"Nope! I am single and available."

"We're here."

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

We stepped in to the mall and look for the new opened restaurant.

We found the new restaurant easily.

Well, it looks so exclusive and elegant.

"Let's find our seats, Sakura-chan."

"Sakura. Not Sakura-chan, how many times I need to tell you that, huh?"

"Yeah, my mistake. So Sakura, let's find our seats."

A waitress walked to us and asked:

"May I help you?"

"Yeah, table for two."

"Please follow me."

We followed her.

We sat down and the waitress gave us the MENU.

Naruto spoke first what he wants to order:

"Can you give me a one serve of_ramen_, a large one, 3_ tempuras _and _shabu-shabu_. You Sakura-chan?"

Dang, Sakura-chan again? How many times I need to tell him it's Sakura.

I just sighed and look at the MENU.

"Just give me a _sukiyaki_."

The waitress asked us again:

"Ma'am, sir, how about drinks and desserts?"

"What do you want, Sakura-chan?"

Sigh. I gave up, he's a pig-head.

I answered:

"Just give me a green-tea."

"I want an ice cream and a mineral water."

The waitress asked us again:

"Anything else?"

I shook my head and smiled at her.

After ten minutes they served our orders.

While eating, we're chatting too.

"So Sakura-chan, what's your family business?"

"My parents own 2 hotels here in Japan."

"Oh. I see. Any siblings?"

"I am only child. You?"

"What about me, Sakura-chan?"

"Your family business?"

"We're exporting Japanese products all over the world."

"Do you have siblings?"

"Nope. So what are Yamanaka Ino's properties?"

"My best friend, Ino. She is the heiress of exclusive shopping malls in and out of the county. Their shopping malls were big and very exclusive. Not only that because Yamanaka's other businesses are real estates."

"Oh, now I know she's pretty wealthy."

"Yeah. How about Sasuke?"

"His family is running some airports all over in Japan."

"I think I heard that to Ino once."

"So what is our first plan?"

"Oh yeah! About that, Ino and I are going to the park tomorrow."

"What about it?"

"Naruto, let me finish first."

"Okay."

"Yeah, where are we? Oh yeah. Ino and I will go to the park tomorrow. Why don't you go with Sasuke with us?"

"What park?"

"Do you know the park in the south?"

"Sakura-chan, which one?"

"_Sakai National Park_?"

"Let me think about it."

He think for awhile.

"Yeah! I know that. 1 hour and half from our school."

"That's right."

"So how will the plan go?"

"Tell Sasuke to go to that park 9pm tomorrow. Tell him you'll meet him there."

"Why?"

"Ino and I will meet there tomorrow night at 9 and I won't go because we will set them up."

"So that means I won't go too?

"Nope, Naruto you will go as a spy."

"So that means I won't let Sasuke and Ino to see me?"

"Definitely."

"So which part of the park?"

"There's a lake near in the park, right there."

"Do you think they'll talk to each other?"

"I dunno but we'll see. You will tell me every detail."

"Is it crowded in that park?"

"Nope. There is no crowd in night time."

"But how I will tell to Sasuke? You know that he's a jerk, right?"

"Call him right now. And put it in speaker so I can hear it too."

Naruto nodded.

He pulled out his phone and dialed his number.

After 3 rings Sasuke picked up his phone.

"Hey bastard!"

"What loser?"

"Meet me at the park tomorrow."

"Hell no."

"Please."

"No."

"Yes."

"Naruto, what are we going to do at the park?"

"Just hang out, is it bad?"

"Yes."

"And why?"

"Because of you."

"Sasuke, if you won't go, I will go to your house and I will convince you personally with puppy-soft eye."

"Fine. Where was it?"

"It's the park at the south, the park is called Sakai. Do you know where is it?"

"Yeah."

"There's a lake right there, right?"

"What about it."

"We'll meet there at exactly 9pm, okay?"

"Bye."

I could tell Sasuke hung up his phone.

"So Sakura-chan, it's settled."

After we ate, he dropped me home.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to all that sent me a PM messages and reviewed this story.

The words in italic are for real. I actually ate those food last night with my relatives.

I am in Japan right now. Sakai National Park is real too, I'd been there the other day but there is no lake. I just made up the lake.

Hope you guys have an awesome winter break.

Sigh! I wanna go back in United States so bad. I wanna go to Las Vegas with my mom and bro. t-t

I will update next time. I typed this story at my dad's phone so it's hard.

And sorry if there's an errors.

And please tell where I made a mistakes.

Take care!

Don't forget to review :D

**----Xylie----**


End file.
